


Spideynova Prompt Fills

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Embarrassment, M/M, Sexting, Spideynova oneshots, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles I wrote as fills for various memes on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'I had to go through some of your files while fixing your computer and don't take this wrong but I think I love you'
> 
> SFW

“I’m here to get my laptop,” the loud voice announces, and Peter jumps, almost knocking his coffee all over his own notebook. That would not have been good.

“Whoa okay, crap. Oh man, nearly had to fix my laptop there. Which I could totally do. I mean I’m the best at what I do and what I do is… ramble apparently. Uh right. What’s your name?”

The customer raises a brow, but his smirk is more friendly than mocking and Peter kinda likes him already. He’s cute, with tan skin and messy black hair, and if Peter were a cooler guy he’d totally be getting his flirt on right now.

But he’s not a cooler guy so all he does is dab coffee off of his hand with a tissue and miss when he tries to toss it into the garbage.

“Dude that was weak.” the customer chuckled. “I’m totally not waiting another week, so try to just dump coffee on your own computer, okay? Mine’s under Sam Alexander, by the way.”

“Sam Alexander?! Oh wow okay, you had a lot of viruses. You should probably watch Sailor Moon on a better site, I mean does your hand slip or do you actively click the popups just to see what happens? I’ve had porn addicts with less viruses than you,” Peter chuckles, bending down to retrieve Sam’s laptop from under the counter.

“You looked at my browser history?” his eyes narrowed. “Is that even like, legal? I kinda assumed you guys did, I know I would, but you don’t even lie about it or anything?”

“Uh yes?” Peter blinks. “I mean it’s totally legal, just really uncomfortable for you. But it’s kind of part of my job, I mean I had to look at some of your files too. You’ve got good taste in video games by the way. And like really really good taste in movies. Plus um…” he want’s to stop but the words just keep tumbling out, fed mostly by the increasingly amused/concerned look on Sam’s face and how much cuter the expression makes him look. “Okay I may have ‘accidentally’ read the webcomic you’re making. Can I just say that it’s seriously the coolest idea ever?”

It really is. An intergalactic space-cop’s son thrust into the roll when his father disappears mysteriously one day? Yeah Peter is totally into that. He especially likes the wise-cracking spider alien dude. He might be kind of secretly shipping them.

Sam’s brow furrows. “You read my comic?!”

Peter cringes. He usually doesn’t admit to his creepy creeping, but he’s way too flustered for this conversation. Curse cute customers!

“I’m sorry! I just saw the first part and then I got hooked! It’s out of this world,” he grins at the pun even as he curses his lack of social skills. This is why he should have stuck with his ban on coffee.

“Maybe I should get to go through your files now,” Sam says, leaning over the counter to glare closer to Peter’s face.

Wow he has really pretty eyes.

“Sure, why not? There’s an internet cafe down the street. Meet you there at six?”

Holy. Crap.

That was the smoothest thing he’s ever said in his life. That was like creamy peanut butter smooth. That was smoother than a smoothie. He’s literally the smoothest person on earth right now.

Well except the little hitch in his voice and the way he’s looking at literally anything but Sam’s face. He rubs the back of his neck, feeling the heat of his blush as he tries to keep his cool.

“Or- or you know… not. I mean it’s really up to you! I just thought-”

"Yeah, I think I can squeeze it in my busy schedule of… okay, you know what I do with my time. I’ll totally go if you’re buying," Sam interrupts, taking pity on him. Peter is pretty sure he can see a tinge of pink on his cheeks though, and he does this cute little grin like he’s really excited about the prospect, though whether it’s for the food or Peter’s company he can’t exactly tell.

“Really?” Peter’s whole face lights up in excitement. “Was it the smooth line? Because I gotta warn you, I’ve never been that smooth before in my life and if you expect me to do it again you’re going to be terribly disappointed.”

"Oh trust me, if I was seduced by smooth lines I’d have been outta here five minutes ago. Free food or drinks, however…" he wiggled his eyebrows. If Peter was a weaker guy he might have swooned.

Okay he totally swooned a little internally.

“Who says I’m buying?” he shoots back, earning a little frown that quickly dissolves into an eye roll and a smirk.

“You asked me out. That’s how it works,” Sam says knowledgeably. He gives him a cute little nod, like he knows exactly what he’s talking about and it takes a lot to keep Peter from squealing.

“Right okay, I guess if I have to I could buy you dinner or something. But you’re totally paying next time,” he says. Sam blinks and then laughs, and his hand brushes Peter’s as he hands him the money for his laptop.

“You said you had no more smooth lines,” he says accusingly. “I think you owe me like double the food now.”

Peter huffs. “That doesn’t even make sense! If I give you double the food you have to tell me spoilers for Nova. That’s the trade.”

Sam looks him up and down and then grins.

“Yeah okay fine. I guess it’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a nsfw meme prompt of 'Sexting'

[Peter]: I miss you

Peter places his phone on his stomach and waits, chewing his lip nervously. Sam has been in Arizona for about a week now visiting his family, and there’s another whole week to go before he gets back. And so far Peter’s been really good about keeping his mind off of it, and not admitting how much he misses Sam’s voice and the way he feels in his arms and the press of his lips…

His phone buzzes, snapping him out of his thoughts.

[Bucket Head <3] seriously? thats how ur gonna start this? thats weak dude

Then a second later

[Bucket Head <3] I miss you too dork

[Bucket Head <3] take off your pants

Peter grins.

[Peter] who says they arent already off? He asks, wiping his sweaty palms off on his pajama bottoms which are very much still on his legs. He has to wait a whole minute before Sam texts him back, and when he closes his eyes he can imagine him sitting in his dark bedroom, listening hard for sounds of his sister or mom moving around outside his closed door.

[Bucket Head <3] as if you’re already naked, i bet ur in those stupid blue stripe pjs still. how am i supposed to get off 2 that?

He laughs at that because Sam is right. He must be pathetically predictable.

[Peter] um youre the one who didnt even let me take them off last time. You were all ‘peter I need you now theres no time’

[Peter] save me obi wan kenobi youre my only hope

He smiles fondly, letting his hand wander up and down his bare stomach a little. Even if they just end up text bickering they swore they’d do this sexting thing, and he’s kind of hoping to get off one way or another no mater what.

[Bucket Head <3] shut up dude u are the worst at this

Peter’s not quite sure what to say now. He types out half a dozen things, each one more cliché or horribly embarrassing than the next. Seriously, sexting is hard. How the heck is he supposed to text about this stuff when he cringes just writing the word ‘dick’?

Sam is right, he’s definitely the worst. This is exactly why the last two times they had tried sexting failed.

His phone vibrates again just as he’s typing out “oh ahh sam make me shoot my web~” so he’s probably lucky Sam finished typing first.

[Bucket Head <3] are you thinking about it?

[Bucket Head <3] that time I mean

He wasn’t, but now he is.

He can almost hear the sounds Sam had made as he kissed his neck. Almost feel the rough demanding grip leading his hands to where Sam wanted to be touched, and feel the warmth of his skin against his own. Sam had been so desperate for him, clinging tight and barely letting him move as they rutted together on their shared bed. God he misses him so much.

[Peter] yeah I am. i wish you were here. i want to kiss you

Peter shimmies off his pants, leaving him just in his star printed boxers. He can feel himself getting hard just from thinking about how hot Sam had been, and how much he wants him, but it isn’t enough. At this point he figures can ignore his hard on easily enough if this doesn’t end up going anywhere like the last few times, but god does he ever want this to happen.

[Bucket Head <3] me too

The answer makes him smile, even as it makes his chest ache with longing to be with his boyfriend right now.

[Bucket Head <3] oh and suck you off

Peter almost drop his phone.

Oh.

[Peter] yeah that sounds… yeah. i’m imagining you here right now on your knees with my fingers in your hair

He types it with one hand, biting his lip as the other skims down haltingly to rub himself through his boxers. It feels good, the next best thing to Sam’s hands, especially when he let’s his hand slide under the elastic, keeping his touches light and teasing as he waits for another response.

The video message Sam sends a few seconds later of him sucking on his own fingers and moaning nearly makes Peter come in his pants.

Yeah, he has a feeling this time sexting is definitely going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the nsfw meme prompt of 'Moaning the other's name during a wet dream'

Peter is minding his own business, watching MJ kick Luke’s butt at video games when suddenly he finds himself with a lap full of Sam Alexander.

“Uhh?” he says intelligently, staring up at the grinning hero who is straddling him, much to close for comfort. Sam remains infuriatingly silent for once, just looking him over with dark eyes that look almost- but no. Sam doesn’t feel that way about Peter, he’s about 99% sure of it, so this has to be some sort of prank or something right?

“Wh-what are you doing?” Peter asks nervously, feeling the heat from every point of contact between their bodies far too acutely for his own comfort.

“What does it look like Parker?” Sam asks, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and leaning in until their lips are just a whisper away. His breath is warm against Peter’s face, and he feels himself shiver, something Sam can’t have missed given how close they are pressed together. “I’m seducing you.”

And then Sam is kissing him.

Sam. Is kissing. Him.

With tongue.

It’s slow and teasing, and Sam’s hands slide into his hair, and everything about it is absolutely perfect right down to the way he takes Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth right before they pull apart.

“Oh,” Peter says, blinking up at him. He can feel himself getting hard already, just from that little bit of kissing, and he’s about to shift away awkwardly so that Sam doesn’t feel, but he doesn’t have the chance. The moment he moves Sam is following, grinding down hard against him with a downright evil grin when Peter makes a high whining sound in his throat.

“Nnng, Sam, w-wait, MJ and Luke…”

Sam’s hips are too distracting, each rolling motion of them grinds Peter’s rapidly hardening cock against his ass as Sam moves forward and wraps his legs around his back. This is like some weird lapdance fantasy come to life, made all the better by the fact that Sam is closing his eyes in bliss, making these cute little sounds on each shakey exhalation against Peter’s mouth.

“Whatever dude, they won’t see, they’re focused on other things,” Sam tells him reassuringly. He drags his nails up Peter’s back and ruts against him with a tiny little moan that makes Peter’s head spin.

Peter nervously glances over to where the other two are sitting, noting with relief that MJ’s eyes are still trained on screen. But she’s also smiling kind of slyly and, oh God, maybe she knows what’s going on. Maybe they should stop. Maybe-

Sam bites his neck, and all of his thoughts web swing out the window as he shudders and Sam keeps rubbing against him endlessly, over and over until he thinks he might come right then and there.

“Mmm I see u watching me all the time Peter. I see how you look at me. I mean I can’t blame you, I am super hot, but you make it hard to concentrate on anything other than doing this,” Sam eases back and slides a hand between them, and Peter doesn’t remember losing his pants but yup, they are totally gone and that’s Sam’s hand slipping under his boxers to rub at his length oh lord.

Sam leans back to watch his face, and Peter stares enraptured at his half-lidded eyes and his amazingly talented mouth. When he reaches up and runs two hesitant fingers over those wet lips and Sam just grins and sucks them into his mouth, laving at them with his tongue and giving Peter a blazing look. He sucks on them like he’s sucking a lolipop, and Peter just about loses it right then and there, pushing them in deeper and then slowly sliding them out as Sam closes his eyes in bliss. It’s so soft and warm and good and he wonders what that would feel like around his dick. He bets Sam would do it too, given how enthusiastically he’s letting Peter fuck his mouth with his fingers.

When he finally pulls them out all the way Sam whines, licking at them with his tongue, and the sound goes straight to Peter’s dick. He’s half tempted to let him suck on them again, that’s how forlorn he looks, but instead he slides his hand down Sam’s back, gripping his ass with a dizzy sense of wonder as Sam moans and starts to kiss his neck.

“Mmm Sam,” Peter mumbles against his hair, and the boy in his lap laughs, all rumbly and smug against his ear.

“That’s right Web Head, say my name,” Peter can hear the smirk, and then is treated to the novelty of feeling it against his neck.

“Yo-you’re such a- ah! Sam!”

He’s so close. So close, so close, just a little more-

WHUMP

Peter sits up with a gasp, dislodging the pillow from where it has landed firmly on his face.

“Oh my god Peter,” Mary Jane’s voice screeches at him from above, and he blinks blearily up into the light to find her sitting on his bed in her frilly pink pjs, looking halfway torn between horror and amusement.

“I can’t believe you just had a wet dream while I was in the room,” she says shaking her head in utter disbelief, and Peter feels his face blaze under her scrutiny.

Oh God.

Why?

Why did this have to happen on the one night he had MJ sleepover? The universe truly hates him.

But… at least she didn’t know what (or who) it was about, right?

“And I knew you were lying when you said you weren’t into Sam,” she crows triumphantly.

Peter wants to disappear.

“How long? Does he know? I bet he likes you back, you know. When are you going to tell him? Okay, wait, let’s start from the top,” MJ settles herself on the edge of the bed, leaning forward excitedly with that reporter gleam in her eyes.

Peter groans and gives up, answering her questions with a blush of shame on his cheeks and a stubborn erection in his pants, just waiting until he can finally be alone to contemplate how utterly he fails at life.


	4. Parksbornova Secret Santa Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Parksbournova fic written as part of a secret santa exchange on tumblr.

The sound of offbeat drumming fills the SHIELD hallway, annoying every agent who has the misfortune of walking by it source. Sam, slumped against the wall tapping out a beat using his feet and occasionally his hands against the floor, really couldn’t care less who he annoys. He’s bored, and lately boredom means overthinking about the crappy turn his life has taken.

Okay, so to be fair, Sam doesn’t have a lot to complain about.

Well… he supposes he does in a way. Between his dad being missing, his family being far away and getting injured almost every other week he probably has a lot to complain about. But he also realizes that he’s lucky in a lot of ways. He’s well known enough to have actual merchandise now, he’s got a nice place to live and his family is taken care of, and to top it all off he has the best friends and teammates he could ask for, even if they can be annoying.

Especially Peter.

But even Peter is occasionally bearable… so bearable in fact that Sam has finally admitted to himself that he has a crush on the stupid jerk. Not that that means he’s not still an ass.

So Sam’s life is pretty good. In fact, there’s only one thing right now that’s getting him down.

Harry Osborn.

Or more specifically, that Harry Osborn got to Peter first.

He’d asked him out a month ago, and Peter, being a stupid jerkhead, had said yes. Since then they’ve been completely intolerable. So bad that Sam wants to puke just thinking about it. They hold hands, kiss in the hallway before class, laugh and lean too close when they talk, and Sam hates it.

The worst part was that Sam couldn’t even hate Harry himself. Because as rich as he is, Harry is the exact opposite of a rich jerk. He’s ridiculously nice to everyone, really generous and he doesn’t even act snobby. He’s the kind of guy who would watch a kid drop her ice cream and buy her a whole carton just to make her feel better.

 

To make things worse, the whole team loves Harry. He and Luke play basketball together on Wednesdays when there’s no crime to fight, and Ava has been tutoring him often enough that they hang out outside of it too. And if Sam has to see Danny and Harry do their secret handshake one more time he’s going to be sick.

Even Sam hangs out with him, and finds himself weirdly drawn to the guy when Peter isn’t around.

“Hey little miss Muffet,” a voice chirps right beside his ear, startling him out of his thoughts. He jumps up with a screech, twirling to see Peter hanging upside down right beside where he was sitting, laughing his ass off.

“I hate you,” Sam says, shoving him and making him swing wildly. Peter squawks, his arms whindmilling as he tries to grab onto the wall to keep himself still.

“Whoa hey, no you don’t. At least I hope you don’t because I was about to ask you to do something really cool with me,” Peter says, grinning widely as he gracefully climbs down from his web.

“Yeah? Wow Parker, I didn’t know you could do cool. That’s impressive.”

“Shut up or I wont bring you,” Peter laughs, motioning at Sam to follow. “Doc Connors is back, and non-Lizardy, and he said I could use the testing lab where they blow things up.”

“Why would I want to blow things up? I can blow things up with my blasts whenever I want,” Sam nudges his shoulder against Peter’s, secretly kind of excited about spending the evening blowing things up with his crush.

His crush who he needs to remember has a boyfriend.

“Because, My Little Lightbulb, we are teenage boys. What teenage boy is ever fed up with blowing things up?” Peter asks, slinging his arm around Sam’s shoulders and making it very difficult for him to think about Harry when Peter is so warm and close, and so cute and happy all at once.

“Plus there’s this thing that launches objects into the testing zone, and lasers so…” Peter swipes an access card, pushing open the door to reveal a huge pile of fruit sitting in front of a control board with complicated looking buttons that Sam suddenly desperately wants to mash.

“No way dude. Real life Fruit Ninja?! With lasers?!” Sam looks up at Peter, and he can tell that he probably looks like an adoring fool, but Peter looks equally as excited and pleased so he doesn’t mind so much.

“Heck yeah. I didn’t steal all this fruit from the kitchen for nothing! Let’s get our ninja on,” Peter grabs his hand, pulling him towards the glass observation window, and it’s like fireworks going off in his chest.

“Really Parker? Get our ninja on? You’re such a loser,” he replies, feeling slightly put out when Peter lets go of his hand in favor of poking at some of the buttons.

“Okay, so these ones here are lasers… this one is like… missiles? Maybe? I don’t know, just have fun with it. Doc said it’d be fine to play around,” Peter says, which isn’t exactly reassuring but Sam doesn’t care at the moment. He gets to explode fruit. This is going to be a good day.

Peter starts with a watermelon, and from there it’s a fruit massacre, complete with laughter and cheers each time Sam gets a direct hit.

“You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if this ended up as smoothies in the SHIELD cafeteria tomorrow,” Sam says, highfiving Peter as the last bits of cantaloupe drip down the walls.

“Actually… I’m pretty sure they sterilized the room and put something down to catch it all so I wouldn’t be surprised,” Peter says, and Sam can’t tell if he’s kidding, but it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is the happy fizzy feeling in his chest.

“So… you wanna come over after this?” Peter asks after a pause.

“Yeah, sure.” Sam grins, excited at the prospect of a night in good company away from the halls of the Tricarrier.

“Cool!” Peter smiles back brightly. “Harry and I were just gonna play video games but maybe we could watch a movie too?”

Sam freezes up, his heart sinking in his chest. “Uh you know what? I actually don’t think I’m feeling it tonight… Maybe some other time? Yeah let’s do a raincheck.”

Peter squints at him, the edges of his mouth turning down. “You just said yes dude.”

“Yeah well… I changed my mind.”

“Because Harry’s coming?” Peter asks, and Sam looks away. Shit. He didn’t think Peter was that observant.

“What’s your deal with Harry anyways?” Peter grumbles, staring him down until Sam finally looks up at him.

“What? With Harry? I don’t have a deal with Harry. You have a deal with Harry,” he replies, his eye twitching slightly. Peter raises an eyebrow, and yeah okay that wasn’t super smooth, but at least he tried right?

“Seriously, do you hate him or something?” and Sam kinda feels like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth when he detects a hint of sadness there in the way Peter’s voice cracks a little.

Shit. He didn’t mean to make him sad.

“Because he’s my best friend and you know… boyfriend, but you’re like… not my least favourite person in the world, and I kind of want you guys to get along,” Peter continues, his frown taking on a more worried edge.

“Wow thanks Webs,” he says sarcastically, trying his hardest to ignore the affection he can hear clearly beneath Peter’s words. “I- ugh I actually like Harry, alright? He’s fine. I don’t wanna talk about it okay?”

“Sam… come on. Did something happen? Did you guys fight or did he say something? Because I’m sure he didn’t mean it but I can talk to him.” Peter looks at him with his eyes wide and earnest, and Sam wants to punch a wall. He wants to run. He just wants to be away from this adorable asshole and the stupid feelings he makes him feel.

“No! No nothing happened Web-Head, just stop asking! Go have a romantic night with your perfect boyfriend and just… leave it alone okay? I don’t wanna be your third wheel.”

“Sam… you wont be. Harry likes hanging out with you,” Peter splutters, looking like a confused puppy.

“Yeah I know. It’s fine Webs I just don’t feel like it. Catch you later,” he says, waving and heading towards Danny’s room. He knows the advice is probably going to be the same as always. ‘Talk to him. Tell him how you feel.’ As though Sam hadn’t tried a billion times before Harry, only to be interrupted by crime, school, the rest of the team, or Peter himself being a jackass.

He can hear Peter sigh behind him, but thankfully he leaves it alone and heads out in the opposite direction.

At least hanging out with Danny will take his mind off of Harry and Peter’s date night.

He hopes.

……….

“Sam is being weird.”

As far as opening sentences go Ava has probably heard that one at least fifty times since joining SHIELD.

Maybe even more since meeting Peter.

In fact she’s tempted to just ignore him and just keep reading her novel (it’s getting to a good part. Thror has just confessed his love to the lady Spiff despite being in a sordid relationship with Beta Ray Brill) but something about Peter’s tone makes her set it aside and look up at him.

“You have five minutes,” she says, patting the couch beside her.

He flops down unceremoniously, and if she wasn’t curled up in a ball he’d probably have knocked her off the couch.

“Okay so he’s being all weird about Harry,” he starts, and Ava raises an eyebrow.

“Wow really? I never would have guessed.”

“Yeah, and it’s-” Peter pauses what she’s sure would have been an epically stupid and endless rant, his face scrunching up as he turns to eye her suspiciously. “Why do I get the feeling you know more than me?”

“Because I always do?” she suggests, smirking at him.

The internal struggle between his need to sass back and his desperation for advice plays out clearly on his face. He looks a little bit constipated to be honest, and she isn’t sure if it’s more gross or hilarious. In the end though this whole situation must really be bothering him, because he bites his tongue.

“Ow! I bid ma tong,” he says, his face twisted in pain.

“Ugh hurry up Webs, you’re running out of minutes,” she says, shoving him lightly.

He winces, rubbing at his arm.

“Okay okay yeesh. What do you know that I don’t? And before you say everything, I mean about Sam hating Harry so much.”

Ava sighs, placing her hand on his shoulder to try to soothe that wounded puppy look slightly. “Listen Pete, he doesn’t hate Harry. Everyone loves Harry. How could they not?”

He smiles at that, but his brow is still furrowed, his eyes searching her face. “Okay… so… that means…?”

Ava tilts her head, raising an eyebrow at him. “Think about it for a second Webs. Why would Sam be upset, specifically when he sees you and Harry together?”

“He… doesn’t like… couples?” Peter hazards with a hopeless shrug.

How has this boy survived so long in the world? Ava honestly has no idea.

She presses her face into her hands, taking a moment to breathe. Danny had suggested that they need to “Let love find a way and allow Sam to make like a stream and find his own way to the ocean” or something like that, but honestly this is just beyond frustrating. Plus, Spif had just been passionately embracing Thror, and she’s read enough of these books to know what a passionate embrace leads to.

“Oh my God Parker, how stupid can you be? Sam’s obviously in love with you,” she half-shouts, waving her hands in the air. “He’s jealous you complete bonehead.”

And, probably for the first time in his life, Peter doesn’t seem to know what to say. He sits there, blinking at her for a few seconds, shock and confusion and then finally understanding chasing each other across his face.

“Wh- he… how long has he…?” Peter stares down at his hands, thinking things over. When he finally looks up his expression is so open and so oddly broken that she feels her heart sink in sympathy. “Ava… what do I do?”

“Talk to him.”

“No… I mean… what do I do? I… I love Harry but… I think I feel the same way about Sam too?”

“I know,” she says, rolling her eyes. “So talk to both of them.” She squeezes his shoulder, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of his head in an uncharacteristic expression of support. “Talk to Harry first. Harry needs to know how you feel, and Sam’s great and all, but he’s a total dumbass.”

“He really is,” Peter agrees, his voice a little bit soft.

Yeah… no that’s really uncomfortable. She hopes if they work this out things aren’t going to get even grosser than the Harry and Pete lovefest that’s already going on.

“Okay, enough sappy stuff. Go. Talk to your boyfriend. Work things out. Let me read,” she shoves him off of the couch, and he doesn’t even pretend to fall, just seamlessly standing and heading towards the door with a grace she hadn’t believed was possible without a cursed tiger amulet.

“Thanks Ava,” he says, sounding more troubled than when he first came in. He turns to give her a smile, but her face is already buried in her book. “I’ll uh… see you later. And tell you how it goes… and…. you aren’t listening to me are you? Okay.”

As soon as she hears the front door close her book is on the floor, her phone in hand as she frantically texts Danny, Luke, MJ. She knows this means she’ll be spending the next few hours at MJ’s house telling them all every detail, but hey, sometimes real life drama is much more interesting than fiction. Besides, the characters of her book will still be there when she gets home.

……….

“Harry! We need to talk!” Peter enters Harry’s apartment like a whirlwind, throwing the door open so hard that a picture frame falls off of the wall. Luckily they’ve replaced almost everything glass with something less shatterable since the last time his dad went Goblin.

Poor Peter still looks like he just kicked Harry’s puppy though.

“Ah… sorry. I think it’s okay though. The frame didn’t break.”

“It’s fine,” Harry waves it off, walking over and pulling Peter into a hug. “Should I be worried? Good things don’t usually come after ‘we need to talk.’”

“What? No of course not,” Peter presses a brief kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at him worriedly. “At least… I hope not? I don’t know. Everything is confusing.”

“Come in, let’s talk,” he says, keeping his voice calm. He’s know Peter long enough to know his emotional crisis face, and judging by his current expression this one’s a doozy. Luckily Harry knows how to help. A good talk, and then some wind-down video games work every time, and this time he has the added bonus of being able to throw in cuddles and maybe some kissing. Heck, he’ll even lead them through the kitchen to the living room so he can get Peter some cookies. Those always help him feel better when he’s having a breakdown.

“Okay. And can I just say I’m sorry in advance? And that I love you. That’s an important thing to remember here okay?”

Despite the clench of fear in his gut Harry smiles. “Hey I know Pete. I love you too. C’mon, lets get a snack and then you can tell me all about it and we can laugh when it turns out it’s not as bad as you thought it was.”

“Okay…” Peter says, sounding unconvinced, but he takes Harry’s hand anyways and follows him to the huge kitchen, his eyes lighting up when he sees the selection of junk food Harry has in the cupboard.

Yeah, Harry loves this dork.

Watching him bounce on his heels a little as he tries to decide what to choose before piling much more than should be humanly possible to carry into his arms Harry makes up his mind. No matter what Peter tells him, they are going to work through this. Because Peter is important to him. He just hopes he can soothe his mind somehow so that he can keep that bright smile on his face for as long as possible.

……….

It takes Peter a long time to finally talk to Sam, but it’s not through lack of trying. It seems like every time he tries to bring it up Sam is darting away down the hall shouting one excuse or another. At one point he drops the excuses all together and just runs out of the room shouting “Nope!” behind him.

“Sam! Samuel Alexander stay where you are or I’m going to web you to the wall. Don’t think I won’t do it mother hugger, because you’re getting on my last nerve today!”

Sam freezes, one hand on the doorknob of Peter’s room. They’ve been studying for the past hour and a half, but the moment Peter closed his book Sam was up and across the room, ready to escape.

“Whaaa? No I was just… bathroom. You can’t stop me from peeing dude, that’s unconstitutional,” he argues, his gaze guiltily shifting away from Peter’s and back to the door.

“Unless you want me coming in there with you, sit your ass down on the bed. We need to talk whether you want to or not.”

“Ew,” Sam wrinkles his nose, perching on the edge of Peter’s bed like he’s ready to bolt at the first sign of emotions. “No way dude, I don’t need a bathroom buddy.”

“Good to know. Now… can we talk? Because I figured some things out and I need you to listen. You’ve been avoiding me for like three days now.”

“I haven’t. I’ve been busy. Doing… stuff? And things,” Sam says, scratching the back of his head and Peter snorts at him.

“Yeah okay. Well there’s neither stuff nor things to do right now so listen up Bucket Brains,” he pauses, thinking about how to approach this. He honestly had it planned after talking to Harry, but with all the running away and hunting Sam down he’s sort of forgotten.

“Ugh c’mon Webs spit it out. If we have to do this lets just get it over with,” Sam sighs, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

“Sorry okay so… I think you probably have at least some idea of why I want to talk to you? I mean, you were running away so unless you think I’m actually becoming a spider or something…”

“You would talk so much less as a spider,” Sam says wistfully, finally looking Peter in the eyes just to give him a tiny smirk. “You’d be cuter too.”

“You think I’m cute, don’t lie,” Peter half laughs, but Sam’s expression falls.

“Yeah. And I’m guessing that’s kinda the reason you want to talk to me right?” he asks, finally getting down to business. Peter gives him a nod.

“Yeah. I kinda put it together, well okay Ava sort of helped, but I know that you have uh… you know… feelings for me?” Peter says nervously. Sam gives him a look, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t have to make it sound so gay dude,” he says, picking at Peter’s ratty comforter. “Listen Pete… it’s fine. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna get between you and Harry. You guys are great together, so it’s not like I could even if I wanted to,” he gets out through gritted teeth. “Just… we can forget about this and go back to being normal. I’ve dealt with it for a long time dude, and besides, you aren’t that great that it’s gonna like, kill me or something, so don’t get a big head about it.”

Peter blinks, staring at the nervous fidgeting boy on his bed. A long time? How long? He knows it shouldn’t be what he’s focusing on but… really how long has he been missing the signs that this asshole likes him? And why didn’t Sam say anything sooner?

“No. Not gonna work,” is what he says after a pause. Sam looks up at him, and for a split second Peter feels bad because the poor guy looks half angry and half terrified, but he soldiers on. “We can’t ignore it Sam.”

“Why the hell not. Ignoring it was going great until you started being a pushy jackass,” he grumps, the fear shifting to be replaced entirely by sullenness.

“No because-”

“No! I like, confessed or whatever. Kind of… I mean I guess you guessed, but that’s not the point! The point is that it’s out there now, but I am not talking about it. You can’t make me! I don’t wanna hear all your ‘it’s okay I just don’t feel the same’ crap okay? And I really really don’t want you to stop hanging out with me because of this.”

Sam stares sullenly at the floor, kicking at one of Peter’s discarded sweatshirts. He looks like he’s preparing for the worst, but also a little bit like a grumpy six year old, and Peter feels kind of torn between heartache and laughter.

“Dude. No. We aren’t ignoring it,” he tries again, holding his hand up when Sam tries to protest. “Shh let me talk for like two seconds dude. You’re so annoying.” Sam pouts but shuts up, glaring up at him.

“See here’s the problem. You annoy me Sam, and you make me want to pull my hair out sometimes, but you also make me laugh like no one else, and you make amazing pancakes, and you’re always there for me no matter what. And you’re like… too cute to be believed sometimes. Seriously it’s not even fair. I used to feel like such a creep because I spent every SHIELD briefing just staring at you,” Peter watches Sam go from pissed to confused as he speaks, and even that is adorable. “And I wish I had known how you felt before because I spent so long pining over you it’s really stupid, and now-”

“You have Harry,” Sam cuts him off. The little bit of hope on his face melts away as quickly as it had appeared. “Why would you even tell me this if you have Harry. I’d rather not know dude, this is way worse than thinking I never had a chance!” Sam stands up, getting up in his space but Peter refuses to back down.

“Because Bucket Head, I may have Harry, but that doesn’t mean I can’t date you too.”

Sam stops, his mouth still hanging open even though he’s been shocked speechless, and he stares at Peter like he’s got six eyes. “You… I’m not gonna be your… secret boyfriend or something. I’m not gonna help you cheat…”

“Dude I would never cheat on Harry! He knows about this. He’s okay with it.”

Sam blinks, wavering like he’s going to sit back down on the bed before thinking better of it. “You. What? Are you serious?”

“Like a Skrull invasion. So… is that something you want? To uh… date me that is?” Peter asks, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away as he feels his cheeks go pink.

“I uh… I think so? I mean, that’s weird but um,” Sam coughs, his own face going red. “I really like you so. I’d be willing to try.”

Peter grins at him, a huge excited smile that spreads to Sam’s face too until they’re both just standing in the middle of Peter’s room beaming at each other like giant dorks.

“Cool. So when you talked to Harry… how did that conversation even go?” Sam asks after a moment, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

“Well I told him I like you and he… well he just kind of laughed and told me that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was gonna be. And that he already knew apparently?”

“I think everyone knew dude… except me,” Sam laughs. “Danny and Luke used to make all these cryptic comments that make total sense now.”

“So you talked to Danny and Luke about me?” Peter asks with a devilish smile, delighted and teasing in equal measures.

“UH. Let’s talk about something else. Like uh,” Sam looks around nervously as Peter laughs and moves in closer. “Wait. Serious question… am I dating Harry too? I don’t know if I want to be dating Harry… do I?”

Peter laughs, pressing his face against Sam’s shoulder. “How about you just start with dating me and see what happens?”

“O-oh uh… yeah I guess that works,” Sam replies, going red as Peter’s breath puffs out against his neck and he tries to figure out what to do with his hands. He ends up settling them around his waist, holding him there against him for a few moments before Peter looks up from his shoulder.

“So…”

“Yeah…” Peter’s eyes dart down to his lips, and Sam’s face heats further to match the warmth that’s blooming between them.

Peter is the one to lean in slowly, hesitating just long enough that Sam gets impatient and meets him halfway. For a brief second it’s painfully awkward, mostly because Sam’s brain is overloading and his mouth refuses to cooperate. But then Peter’s hand comes up to cup his face, and he tilts his head a bit, and that’s when his entire body just kind of melts against Peter’s. He kisses back, his stomach doing swoops like he’s flying in space. He’s pretty sure he hears Peter make a soft pleased sound, and then they are pulling apart.

Peter’s face is pink (not that Sam can talk. He feels about as red as a tomato) and he’s smiling like a dork, his eyes still half closed in a dopey look of wonder. Sam looks away, trying to fight back his own smile. “Yeah… okay. I guess this’ll work.”

“Yeah? It wasn’t too bad?” Peter smirks at him, that annoying smirk that’s both hot and incredibly annoying at the same time.

Sam shrugs nonchalantly. “Nah… but uh… we could do it again if you think you can do better…”

Peter leans in again before Sam has a chance to continue, so he just wraps his arms around the taller boy’s neck and kisses the hell out of him.

Any worries about how this is going to work can wait until later. Right now he’s a little busy.

……….

In the end the first date all three of them have together is… well it’s kind of weird.

They decide to stay in and have a low key night. Nothing more than watching movies, maybe cuddling on the couch if it isn’t too awkward, and just enjoying each other’s company.

So of course Harry ends up getting kidnapped.

“This is your fault Webs,” Nova shouts over the sound of a robot exploding as it hits the ground.

“How is it my fault?!”

“You took four hours getting ready, and your hair still doesn’t look cool. We could have been at his house before these creeps showed up!”

“Screw you Laser Brain, I look amazing.And at least Harry will appreciate it when we save his butt,” Peter replies, webbing the final robot and smashing it against the wall.

“You’re gonna look like you have the worlds worst hat head from the mask dork. And I’ll still be looking awesome like I always do,” Sam boasts, already moving towards the door and starting to blast at the lock.

“Oh yeah? You’re effortlessly cool huh? Is that why it smells like you took a bath in cologne?” Peter asks smugly.

“You like how I smell,” he replies, delivering the last blast so that Peter can kick down the door.

Sam swags into the room, only to find Harry sitting bored in front of a monitor showing the hallway littered with robot parts, the no-name villain tied up at his feet.

“Hey guys took you long enou- uh… Nova are you okay?”

Peter rushes up behind Sam, grabbing his shoulder and looking him over. “What happened? Did you get hurt? Why are you walking like that?”

Sam blinks, his mouth turning down at the corners. “What?! No I’m swagging!”

“You’re walking like that on purpose?” Harry says, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you mean swaggering?” Peter adds, still surreptitiously checking him over just in case. Or is he checking him out? Sam isn’t quite sure.

“No I mean swagging. It sounds cooler. Less syllables,” Sam crosses his arms in front of him, frowning as Peter lets out a snort of laughter.

“So, ignoring one nerd boyfriend for the other for a second, what happened here Harry?” Peter asks, taking in the scene before him.

Harry shrugs.

“This dude was a weak excuse for a villain. I pretended I had to pee and took him out while you guys were playing with robots in the hall. So you wanna head back to my place? I’m buying pizza.”

Sam and Peter blink at each other as Harry hops up and breezes past them out the door.

“Dude… how did a loser like you get boyfriends as cool as us?” Sam asks after a second, grinning as the cosmic glow lights up around him.

“What? No way, I’m the cool one here!”

Sam just laughs, floating out the door and leaving Peter standing alone in the room. “I’m definitely the cool one,” he tells the tied up man on the ground, realizing too late that he’s either knocked out or asleep.

“I’m am the cool one, right?” he mutters once more to himself, sounding unsure.

“Yo Pete are you coming or are you gonna stay in there talking to yourself all night?”

Peter jolts, shaking his head as he dials SHIELD, giving them his coordinates so they can clean up the mess. With one final shot of webbing to make sure the villain stays put Peter shakes his head, following the loud sounds of laughter that are drifting down the hall from his boyfriends.

“And then his pants fell down, right in the middle of battle,” he hears Sam’s voice say, and Harry’s laughter gets louder. “Here I have a picture…”

Peter speeds up, practically running towards where their voices are coming from.

“What was I thinking?” he asks himself as he sprints, “I am in for so much trouble with those two.”

……….

It’s been two months and Sam can’t believe he ever even considered hating Harry.

Sure he still gets a little jealous from time to time, but despite it being awkward and totally against every teenage boy impulse, they always manage to talk about their feelings and mostly he’s just glad that Harry makes Peter happy.

But seriously, hating Harry would have been awful. Harry is hilarious, and knows more embarrassing stories about Peter than Sam could have dared to dream. He also lets them hang at his enormous house all the time and buys them dinner, or helps without burning things (unlike Peter) when Sam feels like cooking.

Right now they are watching a movie on the biggest screen Sam has ever seen in his life, but honestly he’s having trouble keeping his eyes open. His head is resting in Peter’s lap, and Peter is carding his fingers through his hair idly while Harry mutters quietly about something or other, pressed up against Peter’s other side. Harry’s arm is around Pete’s waist, his hand resting against Sam’s side fisted loosely in his shirt.

“Looks like we’re losing Sam,” Peter chuckles, his thumb caressing right behind his ear.

“Nuh. M’just resting my eyes,” he mumbles, nuzzling against Peter’s thigh as his boyfriend’s fingers scratch lightly against Sam’s scalp.

“Right. Maybe we should call it a night?” Harry asks, leaning his head against Peter’s shoulder and closing his eyes too. His hand smooths little circles against Sam’s side for a second before stilling.

“What am I a pillow?” Peter laughs quietly, but he doesn’t sound too upset.

“Mmm, you’re too bony to be a pillow,” Sam says, and Harry hums in agreement, moving his head against his shoulder to get comfortable.

“Everyone’s a critic,” Peter sighs, yawning and resting his head against Harry’s. “Sam and I should head out I guess.” He sounds reluctant and sleepy, and Sam groans in protest from his lap.

“Or you guys could sleepover?” Harry says after a beat. “I have plenty of rooms but… well my bed is big enough for three if you want.”

Sam opens his eyes at that, rolling over to look up at Harry’s slightly embarrassed face and Peter’s wide eyes. The dorks are still laying on each other though, and it’s painfully adorable.

“Yeah, I’m cool with that. Pete?”

Peter nods, and moves his head, leaning forward so that Harry can free his arm and stand up.

“Up,” Peter demands, pushing Sam lightly. Sam considers getting up for about two seconds before the lure of being a shit becomes to strong. Besides, he’s comfy and warm, and Peter really does make a pretty good pillow if he’s being honest.

“Nnnn, you get up. I’m comfy,” he whines, rolling to press his face against Peter’s thigh.

“Wow. He’s cute when he’s tired isn’t he?” Harry laughs, waiting patiently by the edge of the couch as Peter pokes at his lump of a boyfriend.

“If by cute you mean more annoying than usual, then yes I agree,” Peter sighs, trying to roll Sam off of him, only to have the smaller boy cling tight around his waist.

“Just pick him up and carry him,” Harry suggests, still laughing at the scene.

“No, wait-” Sam tries to protest but it’s too late. Peter has him, scooping him up to carry bridal style, laughing along with Harry as Sam glares. He’ll never admit that he actually kind of likes it, but he thinks Peter probably figures it out anyways by the way he snuggles in closer.

Harry leads them to his room and Peter drops him unceremoniously on the bed, laughing at Sam’s indignant yelp.

Peter borrows pajama pants, wearing his t-shirt to bed, while Sam strips down to his boxers, not willing to put up with the inevitable teasing when the pants end up being too big on him. He does however steal one of Harry’s shirts, claiming his was too uncomfortable to sleep in.

In the end they end up curled up around Peter, both of them holding each other as well, and it’s weird, but not as weird as Sam thought it would be. He isn’t sure what tomorrow will bring, but he doesn’t really care. He’s never really been the type to look to the future, and right now cuddled up with Peter and Harry, he’s the happiest he’s been in a really long time.

“G’night losers,” he mutters with a fond smile. Harry mutters something, his hand squeezing Sam’s hip, and Peter is already snoring, his face pressed up against Sam’s neck. His last thought before he drifts off to sleep is how glad he is that they’re his losers. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
